In the past, conventional rotary processing devices utilized a frame from which components of the device were hung. These components included end plates, one or more sidewalls and the like. In addition, rotary components of the device are typically supported by trunnions, which are also mounted to the frame. While these devices have been commercially successful, improvements nonetheless remain.
What is needed is a rotary processing device made with a minimum of components.